Fais Do Do
by LoveLikeSpring
Summary: Yuki sings Haru a lullaby


Haru stared anxiously at the ceiling, all efforts of falling asleep abandoned. The storm outside was just more than his nerves could handle.

After he had paced his room too many times to count he decided to pace the house, but both attempts ended to no avail. He had even taken a warm bath in hopes that Coco might offer him some of her condolences, but his sister had fallen asleep with the rest of the home in the earlier hours of the night.

All the while the storm raged on, violently rattling the windows as if the house might topple over any second. With each clap of thunder and crash of street objects being tossed around outside, Haru felt his resolve crack more and more. The blonde-haired alien was at the end of his ropes.

Finally he ended up in front of the door of the only person in the world he new could soothe his worries. Of course, just because said person could fix him didn't mean he wouldn't make matters even worse by scolding the alien and sending him back to his room.

"Yuki?" Haru whispered into the darkness of his friend's room. When he was met with silence he took a step forward, his voice even quieter.

"Yuki?"

Haru took Yuki's lack of response as the perfect opportunity to slip into his room unnoticed. Once he reached his bed he could make out the peaceful rise and fall of his friends chest, met in time with slow breaths.

Haru had absolutely no idea how he could sleep at ease like this with the intensity of the storm on the other side of his walls, but the comfort of Yuki's bed seemed so inviting it almost brought tears to his eyes. Maybe, if he was extra quiet, he might be able to sneak in without waking the red-haired boy. Ever so slowly he inched himself over his friend aiming for the only available space in the small twin-sized bed.

Crouched over Yuki and feeling confidant, all he had left to do was lower himself into the crook between Yuki and the wall. Yet just as he went to bring his other leg over he heard a mumble.

"Haru?" Yuki's voice came through the darkness in a strained, sleep-heavy breath.

Haru immediately stiffened.

His friend stirred lazily beneath him. Holding his breath, Haru hoped if he was still enough Yuki might fall back asleep. All hopes were shattered though, when an especially loud explosion of thunder caused Haru to yelp and bury his face forcefully into his friend's chest, holding on for dear life.

Yuki was abruptly snapped awake by Haru's sudden outburst.

Before he could collect himself enough to comfort the shaking boy on his chest, Haru broke out into a string of desperate pleads, only paused by an occasional sob.

"P-please let me stay here with you just for tonight Y-Yuki! Ill leave when the storm stops- I pr-romiseee! I just don't want to be alone", he choked, helplessly clutching onto Yuki's dampening shirt.

Dazed and feeling a strong sense of pity well up inside of him, Yuki tried his best to console the bawling alien by rubbing a warm hand along his back.

"It's alright Haru. You're okay"

All of Haru's built up anxieties about the storm outside came crumbling down now that he was in the safety of his friend's arms, and he continued to sob onto Yuki's shirt. Yuki however, was at a loss for words. Reluctant and embarrassed, he decided to try to calm Haru's severe crying in the only way that he knew how.

"Fais dodo… Haru mon' p'tit frère,

"Fais dodo, t'auras de l'eau …"

To his surprise, Haru let out a wet, tear-soaked giggle, causing Yuki's face to flush.

"What?"

"Yuki sings in baby talk!"

"H-hey!" Yuki sputtered, almost pushing the boy off of him.

"I like it! I wish Yuki would sing to me more!"

"No way!"

"Pleaseee!"

"No!"

Haru let air fill his cheeks as much as he could with his face pressed against his friend's chest.

"Yukiiiiii-"

"Fine", Yuki surrendered.

He could explain to the blonde-haired alien in the morning that French was an actual language, not just some improvised sounds strewn together randomly. But for now the warmth radiating off of his body was slowly working its way into his muscles, making his mind drowsy and calming his reactions. For now he was just glad he had Haru with him to ease his fears of the storm.


End file.
